Time is Short
by why-I-read
Summary: Just a little snippet of daily life at Cair Paravel, leave reviews please. Could maybe turn into a full fanfiction?


**A/N: I really don't know what this is, but I really wanted to write something about the Golden Ages of Narnia. If you like it please leave a review, and maybe this could turn into something? This is my first time with anything Narnia related... so sorry if it suck a$$...**

* * *

Lucy woke up from a peaceful sleep, the sound of bird chirped on the tree outside her window. She had dreamt of home, though Narnia was her home now. She would occasionally dream of her mother, and the life they could have had if Lucy had not found the wardrobe. She slipped from her satin sheets, laced with depictions of romantic flowers. A hand maid came scurrying from the door, assisting her into her dress for the day. Laying her night gown on the bench at the foot of her bed.

"Thank You Maria." Lucy could never get use to having someone waiter on her hand and foot, and tried not to use this privilege to the extent of some other royals. The young girl just smiled, excusing herself from the room.

Lucy made her way down to the Rose Garden Tea Room, where they usually gathered for breakfast. Most days her siblings rushed around the castle, seeing as they had lived her for many years. But Lucy always took time to drink in every detail of Cair Paravel. For ever day there was something, whether it be a tapestry on the wall, or a new rug lining the floor, the Cair was constantly changing. Almost as if it had a mind of its own, living and breathing under their feet.

When she reached the tea room, she was greeted by the scent of freshly brewed tea wafting in her direction, and the quiet hum of Edmund whilst he read some very official documents, a frown on his face, and eyebrows knit together in concentration.

"Morning Ed, what are you reading?" Edmund jumped in surprise, he hadn't hear her arrive. Throwing the piece of parchment down with a sigh.

"Nothing important, just a letter from King Lune, confirming they will be joining us for the ball."

Lucy rolled her eyes, Susan had really pushed that Lucy find a possible suitor, and her brothers had really taken to the idea. Though Lucy knew it was going to be a painful process, considering the egos her brothers had. No one was going to be good enough.

Lucy took a seat across from her brother, filling her tea cup with tea. "Why is it so important that I find a suitor. Wouldn't it make sense for Peter or Susan to find a suitor before I do?"

"I know it's hard for you to under Lucy, but this ball is for all of us. Not just to find _you_ a suitor." Susan explained from the doorway, making her way to the table, shoving Edmund's feet of the chair beside Lucy. Gracefully taking seat, and reaching for the tea pot. Though Lucy had grown up since the beginning of their Narnia journey, she still marvelled at Susan's grace and beauty. Still striving to be like her in anyway possible.

"Oh for goodness sake Edmund, you are the king of country couldn't you organize yourself a bit better?" Susan exhorted, gesturing to the pile of paper that littered half of the table.

Edmund just grunted, and proceeded to spread jam on a slice of bread.

ooOOoo

* * *

Peter had spent his morning out in the stabled, riding his horse and then spent extensive time grooming him. Now the sun was getting hot, and Peter was getting sweaty. He made his way over to the training pavilion, shedding his shirt and using it to wipe the sweat from his brow. He heard an audible gasp and giggle. A maid girl and her friend made their way up the pathway, stealing glances back at the shirtless King when ever they thought he wasn't looking. Peter smirked, he got this reaction with almost every girl at the Cair well except his sisters obviously. Peter continued on his way to the training pavilion, where he was to meet with the newest additions to the Narnian Army to start with training.

When out of the corner of his eye he spotted his sister and brother making their way to the orchard. "What are they up to?" Peter thought to himself, but disregard his concern for his siblings, they were all grown up now they could take care of themselves. And continued with his task at hand.

High above the orchard and training soldiers Susan was making herself comfortable in the library. She had grabbed one of her favourite stories, and was seated in the cushion-y window seat. This story depicted the tale of how 4 humans came to a magical land, and witnessed the creation of Narnia. One stayed and ruled the land with his wife, the others returned home. Susan thought of home many times, and wondered if she had the chance would she choose to stay or leave. Narnia was so comfortable for her, she loved everything about this magical place, but she missed her family back home with every fibre of her being. She pushed the thoughts from her mind, that was a decision for another time.

Just as she was about to continue reading, a young girl came running into the room. "Your Majesty, Prince Corin is here."


End file.
